Torment
by Obi the Kid
Summary: Pre-TPM. Obi-Wan POV. Obi-Wan comes to the aid of his young friend Jaythen when an older padawan confronts the boy. Obi-Wan is 18. Jaythen is 9


In the middle of writing my longest story ever, a bunny started nibbling on the bus to work every morning. It got to the point where it could not be ignored, so I wrote it. It's a story told from the POV of Obi-Wan. And takes place about a year or so after the events of my most recent story "Belong" which introduced the new characters of T'narr Kresson and Jaythen Talari. I would recommend you read that story first to fully understand some of the references in this one.

TITLE: Torment

AUTHOR: Obi the Kid

RATING: G

SUMMARY: Pre-TPM. Obi-Wan POV. Obi-Wan comes to the aid of his young friend Jaythen when an older padawan confronts the boy. (Obi-Wan is 18. Jaythen is 9)

My Website: .com/movies/obithekid/

DISCLAIMER: The characters and venue of Star Wars are copyrighted to Lucas Films Limited. I make no profit from the writing or distribution of this story.

~*~

I raised my head to get a better listen. Off to my left, Jaythen Talari had been practicing alone his various sparring moves. As was typical for his solo exercises, his light saber was powered off. Still trying to get used to having only one good hand to defend with, it was a difficult task to perfect the skills that would work defensively against an actual opponent or enemy. He'd made progress these past few months, but was always watching others to see what he could learn from them. Jaythen was often sponge-like in his information seeking, even if his execution wasn't always what he'd like it to be.

This time I saw him keeping a close eye on two older padawans. They were my age. Eighteen standard years. A blue-skinned, white-haired, Rony male named Deryn Prim and a pale-skinned, blond-haired human boy named Shan Haach. I knew them and their reputations, having had several encounters with them in my years training under Qui-Gon Jinn. They were not the best role models for a very young apprentice like Jaythen. Nevertheless they were very good with the sword, and Jaythen quickly picked that out.

They had stopped sparring when Deryn realized they were being watched. Jaythen, always with his polite and friendly nature, took the opportunity to walk over, offer an introduction and ask, "You two are really good. Could you teach me a couple of your techniques?" The question was an innocent one. The older padawans though, their reputation intact, eyed their prey. Deryn and Shan exchanged a villainous smile. They were trouble makers from the day I'd met them, so I knew what possible torment might lie ahead. Still, I was taken aback by the way they freely and joyously went after a nine-year-old apprentice.

"I think not, Talari. Only the most mature and powerful Jedi are designed for the higher level techniques that we do. Small and emotionally inept padawans like yourself would be out weeding crops if it were my decision." Deryn was the bigger mouth of the two and saw how quickly his first attack of words had affected Jaythen. He didn't let up. "I know all about you, Talari. My master was one of the ones tasked with evaluating you to see if you were Jedi material. He recommended you be sent away, not worthy of what we do. He's told me all about you and how you finally found a master, only because Kresson took pity on you. What a waste of years that man has ahead of him working with you as his apprentice. I feel for him." Pleased with his words, Deryn smirked back at Shan who laughed his agreement.

With Jaythen standing frozen, having no idea what he'd said that had angered the older boy, I'd had enough and decided it was time to intervene. I walked towards them and addressed Deryn. "Come on, Prim. Is this a sign of your higher level maturity? Picking on a nine year old padawan who only asked if you could help him with sparring?"

Thankfully he took his attention away from Jaythen and towards me. He was tall, but thin. I outweighed him. A good thing if this became a physical rather than verbal battle. "No one asked you, Kenobi. Always the meddler, aren't you?"

"Only where my friends are concerned." That really got his attention.

"Friends? You are friends with little Talari there? How sweet and how sad. No, more like pathetic. Like one of those life forms your master is always picking up. Perhaps you should be out tending crops with Talari. Oh, that's right, you were destined for the agri corps at one time. I guess Jinn found you pathetic as well."

The small slam against Master Qui-Gon and myself, I let slide. This was not about me or Qui-Gon and I knew Deryn was just trying to provoke me. "Another mature comment. Good, Prim. Good. I'm sure your master is proud of you and your mouth. So you proved your point here. You proved to Jaythen that you're an idiot. Well done. Now, leave him be and just go about your day. I'm sure you have others to ridicule and harass."

"What an odd set of friends you run with, Kenobi. And now adopting this emotionally immature worthless…ah, never mind. Sure, Talari. I'll teach you a few moves." Deryn raised his saber, fully ignited. He swung it quickly over Jaythen's head before I could react. On the third swing, I focused all my will on force pushing him off balance into Shan. Both of them landed roughly on their backsides.

Deryn recovered quickly with a strong command of the force. He was about to charge me when I heard a stern voice echoing loudly through the small gym. "Obi-Wan Kenobi!" My action halted immediately and I lowered my hands. Prim smoothly holstered his light saber and put on his best innocent face as Master Qui-Gon strode towards us.

"Padawan."

"Master," I said obediently. I could hear Prim snarling a laugh and the light rebuke from teacher to student.

"Is there a problem here, gentlemen?" Qui-Gon looked to Deryn. To Shan. To Jaythen and then to me.

Deryn began. "Yes there is, Master Jinn. Your apprentice tried to harm Padawan Haach and I. You saw him use the force against us."

"I did. However I also saw you using your saber in an unsafe manner, much too close to a padawan many years younger than you. Do you deny your wrong?"

The blue skinned apprentice was about to speak when approaching boots tapping purposely across the floor diverted his attention. The Jedi was tall and as broad as a couch. His dark skin was blotched with small toxic spines every few inches. His eyes were a murky orange. Well respected as he was as a fighter, Master Julin Zmaj was also known for his short temper and difficult ways. He thought highly of himself and his position in the Jedi Order. He submitted to none. Naturally, he did not care for Qui-Gon, me or Jaythen. When he finally spoke, it was with a powerfully deep and thickly accented voice, his oddly forked tongue wetting his lips after every couple breaths.

"Jinn, if you don't mind, I am perfectly capable of handling my own apprentice. I was privy to the scene. I saw your boy utilize the force against mine, of complete free will and maliciousness."

Jaythen picked this time - the wrong time - to step forward and defend my actions. He looked so small in the middle of us all. But he stood brave against the enormous man that he did not know. "Sir, your apprentice attacked me and my master with words. Words that were hurtful. Obi-Wan was trying to help me before your apprentice could physically harm one of us."

Deryn smirked and shook his head. "Nice try, Talari. Master Julin knows me and knows that I would never harass one so much younger and weaker than myself. It would be a waste of my time and talent. Right, Master?"

I could have become physically sick when Zmaj actually agreed with the mocking words of his apprentice. But it did not surprise me. I'd seen it before with this team. This was a battle we would lose. Qui-Gon knew it as well for he put his hands on Jaythen's shoulders to quiet him when Jaythen started to speak again.

Born for diplomacy, Qui-Gon surrendered gracefully with a slight bow and a parting. "Very well then. We shall leave you to your own. However, Master Julin. I would strongly suggest that you advise your apprentice to keep his distance from Jaythen. And Jaythen will do the same. For the best of them both of course. Good day."

We walked off, but not before Deryn and I shared an angry glare. Qui-Gon corrected me without even seeing me do it.

"Enough, Obi-Wan. Don't encourage him to act foolish again. This time no one was hurt. Next time it might be different."

"Yes, Master."

We wandered to the far corner of the gym. The others had departed from the opposite side. They were gone. I soon realized that Master Qui-Gon was wrong. Someone had been hurt. Perhaps not physically, but emotionally. I was well aware of Jaythen's fragile emotional state. But was never completely certain what might trigger it. My thought was it wasn't so much the clash with Prim that was painful, it was the words that the other padawan had thrown around so casually. The name calling and the idea that Master T'narr had only taken Jaythen on because he pitied him. I knew that to be untrue. Qui-Gon knew the same. But to Jaythen, hearing something like that about the one person he cared so deeply for, I've no doubt it was disconcerting.

I sat next to him on a bench so he could settle himself before he went home. Feeling through the force, Qui-Gon's irritation at Prim and Zmaj, I also felt the flashes of hurt that Jaythen was tossing about. I put a hand on his knee. "Don't worry about them, Jaythen. One of these days, that mouth of his will get him into real trouble. He doesn't know you. He doesn't know Master T'narr. He's just words. Nasty and painful words."

A deep shaky breath escaped Jaythen and he looked over to me. "Thank you for helping me, Obi-Wan. I'm glad you were there. I think I need to go home now though."

I nodded and Qui-Gon agreed with my younger friend. "Obi-Wan, walk him home please. Make sure he gets there safely. Be certain that T'narr knows what happened." Then he knelt down so he could look Jaythen in the eye. "Obi-Wan is right, Jaythen. Worry not about the words that either of them uttered. They are just words. Hurtful, yes. But only words. It took courage to stand up to them and tell your part honestly. Try not to worry, all right?"

Jaythen replied with a "Yes, Master Qui-Gon. I'll try." Then my master strode off in the other direction. I didn't know his intentions or his destination. I figured there was purpose behind that stride though. I walked Jaythen home.

~*~

Master T'narr Kresson was concerned when he saw Jaythen's face upon entering the apartment they shared. We sat on the couch across from him and I explained what had happened. "…and they left without another word. They're both bad news, Master T'narr. The apprentice takes after the master. Neither cares. Perfect for each other, I guess. Causing emotional pain to a young boy is part of what makes them happy perhaps. I hope Prim stays away. Jaythen did nothing to provoke the attack, I promise you. He only asked to learn some of the saber techniques. He was quite brave though in standing up to them and telling the story as it actually happened."

The broad man with the painted hands and neck and the kind grey eyes nodded to me softly. "Thank you for intervening when you did, Obi-Wan. Jaythen is fortunate that you are a good friend and that you were nearby."

I accepted his words and then watched him address his apprentice. Just as Qui-Gon had done, he knelt to Jaythen's sitting height. His large burnt-brown hands he placed on either side of Jaythen's face. Grey eyes closed and head tilted forward. He touched his temple to Jaythen, also with eyes closed. They held that position for a moment or two. I had a feeling that words were being exchanged that I was not privy too. I was aware of their secret. They shared a rare bond among Jedi in which each could speak completely and directly to the other through that bond. Complete thoughts and words needed never to be verbalized between them. Few Jedi had such a gift. And of those that did, few had found another to share it with.

That gift though was also a danger. It could be used as an advantage on difficult missions, and in the process risk the lives master and apprentice. It's why the council knew nothing of the extraordinary bond. Only a privileged few had shared in the secret. Myself and Master Qui-Gon being among that group. It was a depth of trust between the four of us that allowed the secret to be shared. I'd never reveal it to anyone, especially after seeing this moment that they shared now.

Jaythen relaxed when the contact was broken. He seemed less tense, but a wrinkle of worry still etched his face.

I knew I should go. "Master T'narr. Jaythen. If you'll excuse me, I'll get back home now. I'm sorry all this happened, Jaythen. It shouldn't have. But there are difficult people everywhere I suppose. Perhaps Prim won't bother you again, but if he does…"

Jaythen smiled. "I know who I can count on to stand up for me as my friend."

I smiled back. "Always." I winked at him and turned to leave. I knew they would divulge into deeper verbal conversation once I was gone. It was the way of a strong bonded team. Never did a moment go by that a lesson couldn't be learned. Master Qui-Gon taught me that each and every day. Master T'narr was the same way.

There was no pity there. Theirs was a genuine master-padawan, father-son relationship based on much more than that of Deryn Prim and Julin Zmaj. A bond borne of love and respect rather than hate and revere.

I was fortunate to be a friend to that bond and to the pair that it joined.

~*~

I found Master Qui-Gon on the balcony of our apartment when I returned. Wherever he had gone off to after the gym would remain a mystery to me. His legs crossed, he sat in a meditation pose, waiting for me to return before losing himself in the force. Though his eyes were closed and he faced the city, I knew his full attention was on me.

"How is Jaythen?"

"Better. It's a hard way to find out that not all Jedi view their place in the galaxy the same. Deryn has gotten worse over the years. He's always been hot-headed and generally mean, but there was no reason for him to attack Jaythen like he did. It was ugly."

"You can see Julin Zmaj is the same way. He's teaching his apprentice everything he knows. And Deryn eats it right down. Deryn could well be a problem in the future. Not only for Jaythen, but for the Jedi as well. I don't sense any true darkness in him, but the arrogance and anger are there and being fed. It's unfortunate."

I copied Qui-Gon's pose and worked to relax myself for our meditation exercise. "Jaythen on the other hand was fortunate to find someone like Master T'narr instead of someone like Master Julin."

"Indeed."

"I saw as they communicated through their bond. I could feel the peace in the force flowing between them. I've no idea what they said of course, but it was a powerful moment for them both."

"I should hope that their secret never falls into the wrong hands," Qui-Gon said with some concern.

"Such as those of Deryn or his master."

Qui-Gon opened his eyes and looked over to me. He nodded solemnly. "That would not be a good thing. And now it's that much more important to keep their secret safe."

"I will, Master. I promise."

"Very good, Obi-Wan. Now we should refocus ourselves. Close your eyes. I'll lead us."

It felt good to lose myself into the force with Master Qui-Gon at my side. I'd seen an ugliness today that I cared not to see again. It was upsetting and hurtful to a boy that both looks up to me and considers me a friend. And it confused my feelings towards what the Jedi strive to be. I found a small part of myself feeling sorry for Deryn and his hateful and conceited ways. Then I floated back to the words he threw at Jaythen, and that feeling vanished.

Today would probably not be my last go around with Deryn. Unfortunately, I was certain it would not be the first or last go around between he and Jaythen. Deryn didn't take lightly to being embarrassed, and he would have considered the conclusion of today's events in just that way.

But those were worries for later. Right now, Master Qui-Gon was leading me away from those concerns and into the peace of the force. It was a welcomed diversion.

END


End file.
